


20 Years Later...

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail: The Next Generation [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Memories, Next Generation, Time - Freeform, still in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Nashi get's her guild stamp and it reminds her father of when her mom got hers...





	20 Years Later...

_“Natsu!!”  He sees the giggling blonde calling him.  “Natsu look!” she waves her hand.  “I’ve got my guild stamp!”_

He blinks his eyes for a moment, as the long-ago memory files itself away again.  Did he hear correctly, but that was over 20 years ago… 

Another hand, this one real was waving in front of his face trying to get his attention, “Natsu!” turning to his wife with a dazed look, “stop day dreaming, Nashi’s trying to tell you something.”

“Daddy look!”  The ten-year-old is pointing to her left upper arm, beaming.  “I’ve got my guild stamp just like you!”

“That’s so not fair!” another ten-year-old is pouting next to the girl, “How come Nashi gets her stamp already!”

“Because she practiced hard and we felt she was ready,” Lucy chides her son, “If you had done the same Ryuu, you’d be getting your stamp too.”

“Ha!  Ha!” Nashi taunts her twin brother….

As he watches the scene in front of him, he blinks his eyes again when the blonde woman from his daydream is trying to separate the two squabbling children.  _‘Lucy…’_    The corners of his lips twitch upward.  She still looks so much like that day at the guild.  _“Natsu look, I’ve got my guild stamp!”_   A little older, but they were all a little older, a couple white strands trying to sneak into her golden hair; no matter, she was still as beautiful as ever. 

And now their children were following in their footsteps…

“Natsu!”

The pink haired little girl had her hand lit on fire preparing to punch the blonde boy, twisted and straddled beneath her.  _‘That kid’s so much like…’_

“Natsu!!”

He whips his head at his wife, “What?”

“Help me with them!”

“Ahh, let um fight, she can’t hurt him too bad.”

The girl snickers at the squirming boy, ready to strike.

“Natsu!”  Lucy shrieks and pumps her fist at him

“Alright, alright!” he gets off the bench, “Nashi, let your brother up!”

“Aww, but dad!”

“Naashiiii….” Her name drags out in that don’t make me make you, daddy voice.

The girl pouts and gets off her brother, “I would’a won!” crossing her arms.

“I know baby,” Natsu kisses his daughter’s forehead, “You and your mother both got that stubborn streak in you.”

“Excuse me!” the blonde woman punches his shoulder, “that girl is your spitting image, right down to the fight first, competitive attitude.”

“True,” he kisses his wife’s cheek, “But she’s also got your brains.  See I would’a just swung for the fences, but she pinned him to the ground and immobilized him first; strategy didn’t come from me.”

Now the boy’s whines get his parents attention, “Aren’t you gonna punish her?”

“For what?” His father asks, “You just proved you weren’t ready to get your stamp.”

“Aww man!” the little boy stomps away

 

Natsu and Lucy sit back down at the table, soon joined by their friends the Fullbuster’s and the Fernandez’s as their kids went off to play again.  The members of team Natsu will be leaving for another mission but this time, their children who have earned their guild stamps will be allowed to participate. 

It’s a big deal for the parents but safety is their main concern, so several mission options are being considered, one not too difficult, but not so easy either because they want to test the kids.  Aside from Nashi Dragneel, Arashi Fullbuster, and identical twins Andesine and Azurite Fernandez will be going too.   

 

“Eww!  You pervert!”

All the adult’s heads turn as a red-faced Nashi is covering her eyes and screaming.

“Don’t call me a pervert!”

The little girl punches the boy, “Then put your shirt back on!...”

Natsu turns and snaps at Gray, “Will you tell your son stop flashing my daughter!”  Juvia’s face flushes, mortified.

Now two fights are going on…. 

“ _Tch_ ,” Gray sits back, “it’s just his damn shirt, what’s the big deal?”

“Just his damn shirt!” Natsu stands up snapping, “Pretty soon he’ll be just like you!”

“So, what if he is!” Gray stands up too, forehead to forehead with Natsu. 

“Ice queen!”

“Pyromaniac!”

Natsu pushes Gray, “Friggin stripper, where the hell did your clothes go?!”

Gray looks down and around him, “Oh shit!”  But before he can grab his clothes from the floor, Natsu tackles him to the ground…

“…Damn it Nashi, now there’s burns on my clothes!”

“Then stop stripping in front of me!  Ugh!  Arashi your shorts!!!”

 

As Juvia rushes off to deal with her son… _Sigh_ , Lucy rests her head on her hand, “Somethings will never change…”


End file.
